


Prom

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Prom, Promposals, Reddie do naughty things in the clubhouse, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, background benverly and hanbrough, your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Senior year prom is fast approaching but the Losers have to find themselves dates first





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should say that I'm British so I may have some things wrong about the whole thing but I hope you can forgive me if so :3 also I wrote this very quickly so I apologise for any mistakes

The Losers Club had faced many a challenge in their short lives, squaring up to a killer clown before they’d barely hit puberty aside. Now, though, they were facing a new trial: senior year prom. It was only a few weeks away and just two of the seven Losers had dates. Yup, Ben ‘Haystack’ Hanscom had actually asked Beverly Marsh to prom and it was _not_ with a cheesy poem despite Trashmouth Tozier’s accusations.

No, he had asked her during one of the Losers’ trips to the quarry in what he thought was a quiet moment between them. Oh no, fucking Trashmouth and his inseparable little ‘buddy’ Eddie Spaghetti overheard the whole thing and teased him mercilessly. What did Ben care, Beverly said yes! She’d actually said yes! Poor Stuttering Bill Denbrough didn’t know where to look.

A few days later, Stan the Man stunned everyone when he announced he was attending prom with Patty Blum, a girl outside of the Losers social group whom Mike had heard had had a crush on Stan for four years! Despite being more than a little blindsided, the Losers agreed it was good for him.

That still left Richie, Eddie, Bill and Mike. Trashmouth suggested they boycott the event since same-sex couples weren’t allowed. That was when Bill and Mike shyly announced their intention to attend together ‘as friends’.

“Bullshit,” Eddie had said that night after Richie crept into his room through the window, “if they’re just friends, I’m the Queen of England!”

Richie chuckled, apparently finding that image very funny, “well, you said it, Eds.”

“Shut up, Richie. We’re still the only fucking losers who don’t have dates.” Eddie was saying, miming to lower their voices to avoid waking his Mom up. Richie leaned against the window, smugly lighting a cigarette.

“Speak for yourself, my spaghetti friend.” 

Eddie looked stunned, unable to hide the fact he was more than a little heartbroken, “you, um, you’ve got a date?”

“Yep. The girls around here can’t get enough of my dick, they were queuing up. I was beating ‘em away with a stick,” he started blowing smoke rings and Eddie couldn’t look away, knowing he probably shouldn’t be staring and definitely shouldn’t be thinking what he was thinking. Richie continued, “you remember Greta?”

“Oh, fuck off, Richie,” Eddie sighed, falling back against his mattress in relief at the realisation Richie was just joking, “I don’t have a date either.”

“Never mind, Spaghetti man, the week’s still young. Bet I’ll have a date before you,” he sniggered, taking a long drag of the cigarette. Eddie rolled his eyes, unable to take his eyes off of Richie’s mouth.

“Yeah, whatever, dickwad. Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Richie nearly choked on cigarette smoke because he was laughing so hard, “lol, that’s what your Mom said last night.”

“Shut up, Richie,” Eddie pleaded, looking over at his door. It was well past midnight and Sonia was a heavy sleeper but still, the last thing he wanted was to wake her up, “just get on with it before my Mom wakes up…”

Richie flicked the cigarette out of the window, ripping his t-shirt over his head and fumbling with his glasses. He quickly settled over Eddie, slowly pulling his shorts down, “yeah, well, if she does, you think I can convince her I’m inflating my own blow up Eddie doll?”

Eddie groaned, his hands automatically grabbing onto Richie’s hair, “that’s fucking filthy, Richie.”

Richie smirked and proceeded to prove just how filthy he could be.

* * *

Bill and Mike were the talk of the Losers Club for the next couple of days. They’d decided to go prom shopping and the pair were currently arguing over suits. Bev had dragged Ben to help get choose a dress and Stan had selected a smart purple suit to match Patty’s. Richie was stuck between a t-shirt with the words _This Is Where The Magic Happens_ written across it with an arrow pointed at the crotch, and another hideous Hawaiian shirt.

“Good luck getting a date wearing that, dumbass!” Eddie teased, himself trying to decide between green velvet and blue suede - agreeing to either one of the hideous designs was his price for shopping with his friends rather than his mother. Richie wasn’t listening, still rifling through the tacky t-shirts.

“Hey, Eds, I found one for you,” Richie held up a bright pink t-shirt reading _Prepare for Disappointment_ in sickly yellow writing. Eddie stuck his tongue out and Richie smirked, “hey, I should know.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Eddie muttered, eyeing the stylish three piece suits he would rather be taking home. Unfortunately, he was so caught up in the suits, he hadn’t realised Mike standing right next to him.

“What did you say last night, Rich?”

Eddie jumped about a mile into the air at hearing his voice, his face turning a bright shade of red instantly. Thankfully, Richie was good at thinking on his feet.

“Was it good for you, Mrs. K?”

“Fuck off, Richie,” Eddie squeaked, his cheeks still burning as Bill and Mike guffawed like morons.

They left the store almost an hour later, most of them having purchased their suits. Eddie had managed to sneakily purchase the hideous green velvet suit without the others seeing. Richie avoided the temptation to purchase the vulgar t-shirts and opted for a rather fetching red three piece; honestly, when he walked out of the changing room, Eddie needed more than a few puffs on his inhaler. Bill and Mike had finally agreed on complimenting shades of turquoise for their suits.

They met up with Stan, Ben and Bev and stopped for lunch in a quiet burger place. Bill and Eddie went up to order whilst the others set about pushing tables together and gathering enough chairs. Ben and Bev linked fingers, the latter draped over the former’s lap. Stan was on his phone, no doubt messaging Patty. Richie and Mike were discreetly watching Bill and Eddie talk to the girl behind the counter, sighing to themselves. A few minutes later, Bill returned alone, a smirk on his face.

“Guess w-w-what? Eddie’s got a d-d-date!”

The other five Losers looked stunned, turning to watch Eddie awkwardly chuckle at the brazen girl. Now that Richie looked at her properly, he recognised her as Eloise Tapper, a girl whose reputation throughout the school was worse than Bev’s alleged history. Richie felt his chest tighten and he looked away, suddenly not feeling very hungry. When Eddie joined them five minutes later, their order note in his hand, he looked quite flustered.

“So?” Stan was the first to break the silence because apparently none of the others were going to say anything. Eddie shrugged, avoiding looking directly at Richie.

“Um, I said no,” before he could say anything else, the others, except for Stan Richie and Ben, booed and threw rolled up napkins at him, “what? She’s not my type, okay?”

“What is your type, Eddie?” Stan asked curiously. Out of the corner of his eye, Richie saw Ben lean over to Bev, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle.

“Just drop it, yeah? I just…wanna go on my own, that’s all.”

They didn’t press any further, assuming it had something to do with the over-protectiveness of Sonia Kaspbrak. In truth, when Eloise was flirting with him, Eddie felt uncomfortable, like he was betraying Richie. They weren’t exclusive, just messing about. Still, he couldn’t see himself with anyone other than Richie and it wasn’t fair to lead her on. Whether Richie felt the same or not was another matter. The boy himself was unusually quiet, even when they’re meal arrived he seemed deep in thought.

* * *

Richie collapsed against the hard floor, sweat-soaked and panting for air. Ruffling his hair, he glanced down at Eddie who looked disgusted and he couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

“I can’t believe we just fucking did that,” he said, zipping up his jeans and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “if my mother knew what I was doing-“

“She’d be jealous ‘cause you stole her stud,” Richie said cheekily, shimmying back into his jeans. Eddie rolled his eyes, pulling his own clothes back into place.

“I think the others will have something to say if they find out what we’ve been doing in the clubhouse.”

“You think Ben and Bev don’t come in here? Or Bill and Mike? Stan’s the only one too high and mighty to fuck in here. Unless...”

Eddie shuddered, half-wishing he’d worn the shower cap even if that meant Richie laughed at him, “for fuck’s sake, Rich, that’s so unsanitary.”

“That’ll be one heck of a conversation starter,” he chuckled and Eddie rolled his eyes, shoving the other boy fondly. Richie pulled him in for a kiss, smiling into the embrace, “I love you...” both of them froze as they realised what he said. Richie sat upright immediately, and panicked, “I have to go.”

He left without another word and, ignoring Eddie’s shouts, didn’t stop running until he got home. He slammed the front door and went straight up to his room, ignoring his mother’s startled cry. Maggie hated it when her son was upset, she rarely knew how to make things right. Still, she knocked on his door and heard the faint sniffling momentarily cease.

“Richie, honey,” Maggie called softly, gently easing open the door to his room. He was lying on the bed, facing away from her; he was clearly upset, wiping his eyes furiously. It was at times like these she wished Went was here. She sat beside him on the bed, “Richie, sweetie, what happened?”

“I ruined everything, Mom!” Richie whined, clutching his pillow tightly, “I had such a good thing going and I opened my fucking mouth and ruined everything…”

Maggie took a deep breath and rubbed her son’s shoulder, “I know your father was better at this than me but you’re my son, I want to help. Talk to me.”

Richie sighed, sitting upright. He played with a frayed piece of fabric on his shirt, “senior prom is coming up and I have a crush on someone-“

“Oh, is that all?” Maggie relaxed, chuckling to herself; oh, to be a child again and have such mundane problems. Richie stared at her incredulously.

“Is that all? Mom, I don’t know what to do,” Richie could feel the tears building up again and hastily wiped his eyes, “I’m insanely in love with this person and they have no idea.”

“Darling, you have to sweep her off her feet,” Maggie explained, wrapping her arm around her son’s shoulder, gesturing dramatically, “woo her. She won’t be able to resist your dashing good looks.”

“We’ve been having sex,” he blurted out, unsure of what else to say. Maggie blinked, more confused about her son now than ever.

“Then, I think it’s safe to say, she likes you, too.”

Richie shook his head and sunk back into his mattress, “you don’t get it, Mom.”

He was right, Maggie didn’t get it and she felt sure she never would.

* * *

Richie had been avoiding Eddie for three days now and it was starting to get on Eddie’s nerves. He’d run away and refused to speak to him since revealing his feelings, Eddie hadn’t had a chance to tell him he felt the same way. Well, fuck him and fuck prom. He only wanted to go because Richie was going. He sat sulking on his bed, fuming silently at his lover; he wondered if his anger had summoned the boy because not five minutes later he was stood outside the window, brandishing flowers and chocolates. and wearing his gorgeous red prom suit. Eddie threw the window open, dumbfounded and Richie smiled.

“Hypoallergenic,” he gestured the flowers, grinning proudly, “the chocolate, though? There’s no dairy, no nuts, gluten free...frankly I’m not even sure they qualify as chocolate.”

“What are you doing here, dumbass? If my Mom gets back from the Bingo-“

“So, she’s not in, then?” Richie said, feigning a look of disappointment. Eddie rolled his eyes, preparing to slam the window.

“Fuck off.”

“I guess I’ll just have to take you to prom, then,” Richie said hastily, swallowing nervously. Eddie paused, his heart pounding happily.

“What?”

“I meant what I said, Eds,” Richie said, slowly approaching the pipe he’s used a hundred times to climb up to the window, “I loved you before we were fucking,” he tossed the flowers and chocolates up to Eddie, freeing his hands for the climb, “I love you now we’re fucking,” Richie heaved himself up onto the ledge and swung his legs into Eddie’s bedroom, “and I’ll love you even when you’re too old to get it up.”

“Hey, fuck you, man, you’ll be the one needing medical help to get it to stay up,” Eddie snapped and Richie grinned, knowing he was forgiven. Eddie sighed and looked Richie up and down appreciatively, “you do look good, though.”

“I got you something.” Richie removed a receipt from his pocket for the suit Eddie had his eye on in the store. Eddie looked up, amazed, and Richie shrugged looking at the ground shyly, “well, if you think I’m taking you anywhere dressed in that green thing-“

Eddie jumped into his arms, kissing him gratefully. He smiled as Richie held him tight, “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

Richie was having the best night of his life. He wasn’t sure what the highlight was: the look on his mother’s face when Eddie turned up at the door to pick him up with a rose in his hand; the poor woman didn’t know where to look but she had hugged Eddie and offered her support. Or, their first dance as a couple, trying to avoid attracting the attention of teachers with their wandering hands. The only downside was they had been banned from having their photo taken together as it ‘breached school policy.’ In that moment, they both vowed to be shot of Derry at first opportunity. Eddie was heartbroken until Richie took him outside, bringing him over to a clearing in the trees. Maggie was waiting for them with a big heavy camera setup.

“Fuck school and fuck what they say,” Richie declared, holding Eddie’s hand, “you’re the only one I want to spend tonight with.”

Maggie was crying as Eddie brushed a stray curl from Richie’s forehead, “I love you, Rich.”

“I love you, too.”

Their special prom picture stood proudly beside the wedding one on their mantelpiece as they arranged their home together exactly ten years later.


End file.
